


After Party

by Schneezed



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Tail Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneezed/pseuds/Schneezed
Summary: After a long night of partying, drinking and ripping apart space time at prom for the sake of a sick rave, you'd think most people would be tired. But these two are called 'monsters' for a reason.





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jaspurrlock | Onesmolhurt  
> Artwork: http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/174122245777/damien-fuck-ozzie-youre-so-damn-tight-is-that

Damien and Oz sauntered into the dorm room, imbued with energy that was - more likely than not - from the radioactive punch at the Prom. Or perhaps it was from the blood of Zartharon the Destroyer that sprayed everywhere after Miranda ordered her serfs to brutally murder him. There was no way to truly know which was the cause, but they probably had a billion tumours in their bodies either way. 

"Now that was a party!" Damien commented, shaking off his blazer and throwing it to the floor. "Could've used more fire but I'll take what I can get."

Oz gave his best attempt at giving his date a smile despite his lack of of lips or mouth in general - it's the thought that counts, after all. The two collapsed onto the bed, hand in hand, and simply laid there for a moment. Basking in the silence. Enjoying each other's company without even needing to say a word. And then Damien decided that was boring. 

"So, as a demon, I get stupidly horny really quickly, meaning I pretty much have a constant erection. And yes - that's as painful as it sounds." Oz rolled his eyes sarcastically before creating a series of symbols with his hands to try and communicate. Luckily, sign language was a mandatory class at Spooky High. What a progressive day and age we live in. 

Damien shoved Oz playfully. "Stop making fun of me - I've never had to actually ask for sex before. It usually just... happens. Benefits of ruling the Underworld and having amazing abs." The two looked deep into each others eyes with love and lust mingling within their pupils. 

"...Yeah, I'm gonna fuck you raw now." Oz nodded vigorously before Damien straddled him, violently kissing and biting his neck. Clearly holding back was not one of his strengths. But Oz didn't care, because - as his eyes rolled back - he felt pure ecstasy. The heat was so incredibly intense; literal fire was coursing through his body at this point and Oz loved every single second of it. Damien gave it his all while tearing off his shirt before ripping off his partner's too. 

Oz's fingers dug into Damien’s back, leaving small, shallow marks along the red skin. Their bodies desperately rubbed against each other like they’d been denied contact for thousands of years. 

“Wait.” Damien pulled back. “Should we have a safe word? Or, sign, I guess?” 

The shadow man shook his head beneath the demon, aching to get back their antics for the night. “Good.” 

Damien stood up and turned Oz over onto his stomach. He unbuckled his trousers and let them drop to the floor, revealing his large, throbbing cock. With a wide smile on his face, Damien got on his knees and sat with his face next to Oz’s butt cheeks. 

He used his thumb nail to rip open the back of his date’s slacks to reveal his tight hole. “Word of warning - I’ve never done this before. So this is weird for both of us.” Damien moved forward before Oz even had a moment to react; the demon’s tongue quickly penetrated the entrance, causing it to clench quickly. 

Oz did his best to relax. He wanted this as much as Damien, maybe even more. Oz let Damien in as far as he could and shuddered silently - he wanted nothing more than to scream and moan at the sensation. But that’s kind of hard to do without a mouth.

Tough, red nails spread Oz’s cheeks even further as Damien did his best to squeeze between them, only pulling back occasionally for brief breaths of air. But even though Oz was thoroughly satisfied, the horny-as-ever prince needed some stimulation of his own. He stood from his crouched position and towered over his lover while looking down at him. 

Damien couldn’t help but smirk and think to himself: “You are all mine.”

“Mind moving in a little? I think it’s time for the main even.” The two of them shuffled more comfortably onto the bed, Oz now lying in the centre with Damien on his knees behind him. Damien’s tail perked upward as he slowly slid his member into the man beneath him, who grasped at the sheets, his back arching out of instinct. 

Oz could feel every inch enter his body; it felt so warm; so thick; so heavenly (despite the whole ‘Prince of Hell’ thing). And Damien reciprocated the feelings. 

“Fuck, Ozzie. You’re so damn tight - is this normal for you?!” With no other way of responding, Oz simply gave his lover a thumbs up before grabbing at the sheets yet again. 

Damien’s tail began to curl and tighten as he thrust into Oz properly. And - with each peg - both felt nothing but euphoria. The pace was steady at first. Damien knew he’d have to break Oz in, but he needed more stimulation. It was like he had to keep teasing himself for the sake of his bottom. 

He began panting heavily and begging himself for more. More. More. Damien bent over slightly, one of his hands pushing Oz further into the mattress, the other reaching around and bending his back two fingers. Damien let both his free fingers inside of him without hesitation - a loud groan rang out almost instantly. 

As he fucked himself rapidly, he began to penetrate Oz faster and faster. Oz’s eyes went even further back in his head while his grip on the sheets tightened. Their skin slapped against each other as sweat and pre-cum dripped onto the bed beneath them. 

Unable to handle anymore stimulation, Oz let out a surprising load, purple liquid pulsating out of his shaft and pooling under him. But Damien wasn’t quite finished - he removed his fingers from his ass and held Oz’s hips with an iron grip. Damien thrust as deep as he could and made Oz’s head tilt back from the shock. He pounded the other man with all the stamina remaining in his body, moaning louder than he ever had before. His cum launched with one final hump and - with a smile on his face - Damien finally fell forward, resting his body on top of Oz. 

As the sticky substance trickled out from Oz’s full hole, the two men simply laid there in silence once again, Damien holding his partner close in a loving embrace. 

“You are the best prom date ever.” Damien laughed lightly before kissing the back of Oz’s neck. Snuggling together, they let their bodies slowly relax and fall asleep. It turns out that even monsters need a rest after using up all their energy on an intense orgasm. Who knew? 

And that’s the story of how a demon literally fucked a literal manifestation of fear on prom night. What a time to be alive.


End file.
